


Gone with a Capital G

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: A really stupid amount kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy fucking, M/M, More domesticity than they are actually capable of but whatever, Other, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Theres just a lot of fluff in general, What would u expect?, general happiness, why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: He puts his palm on his lover's face, trailing from the close shaved side of his head, trailing down his neck, grazing over his cheekbone. Juno's eye flutters open, and he lets a small smile curl onto his face. "Starting to think you've lost your nerve, Nureyev." He laughs under his breath, and fits himself against Peter





	Gone with a Capital G

Peter Nureyev is _Gone_ with a capital G. He's more in love with Juno than he thought possible. The thought of him makes his heart flutter in his chest. Beautiful, grumpy, sad Juno, who has attached him to a planet by the sole act of being there.

Watching Juno as he sleeps, he can see this lovely man finally relax after all his hard work. He's beautiful, as always. His lips are parted just a bit, and his hand lying softly on the pillow.

He puts his palm on his lover's face, trailing from the close shaved side of his head, trailing down his neck, grazing over his cheekbone. Juno's eye flutters open, and he lets a small smile curl onto his face. "Starting to think you've lost your nerve, Nureyev." He laughs under his breath, and fits himself against Peter.

"I think I may have." He trails his fingers along Juno's torso. Over his chest, and along his abbs. He goes a little lower than the rest of his movements, and Juno sucks in a sharp breath.

"Watch yourself." Juno says with a sleepy smirk. "With those clever hands, a lady might be inclined to do something a little rash."

He slips his hands into Juno's thighs. High up, and soft. Featherlike. "That's sounds like fun." Then he lowers his voice and looks Juno in his eyes. "Maybe I want to see _exactly_ what this lady can be inclined to do." Then he kisses Juno. Its sloppy and sleepy. He rises above him, his arms caging him up, while Juno pushes his hands to the nape of his neck. They're necking like they don't need anything else.

Truthfully, Peter doesn't want anything else. Air seems awful trivial compared to the feeling of Juno sleepily kissing him back, and their hips moving together. "Juno," he breathes into his lips as he feels their hips rocking together, grinding soft and slow. "You're beautiful, so damn _beautiful_."

He moans at the words, grinding their hips together as Peter reaches the bedside table for lube. "So pretty, even this early in the morning. It feels impossible."  He slicks up his fingers, and dips it between his legs, circling him.

"Nureyev- _shit_."

He slowly pushes in his finger. Just one for now. "Oh _Juno_. Such dirty words, from such a pretty mouth."

He suddenly looks up at him, his brow drawn in desperation, and looking at Peter like he's never wanted anything else. And well- maybe Juno doesn't realize how much of an effect he has on him, but it effects him nonetheless. He feels himself suspended in it, dazed.

Juno grips the sheets as the finger crooks inside of him, giving a gasp. "Fuck- you gotta- _goddamn it_ -"

He pushes in a second one, working him open. Juno pulls him into another sloppy kiss. "You lovely, divine little thing. So eager." He presses kisses to his pulse point. "So desperate."

"Yeah- _fuck_ \- whatever, Nureyev. You wanna get a move on?" He crooks his fingers again, nudging his prostate, as Juno grips the sheets and gasps. Squeezing his eyes shut, and teeth tugging on his lower lip.

Peter drags his teeth along the column of Juno's neck. He stutters out a curse. "Oh, you like that? You're an amazing goddess, detective. Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" He breathes the words onto his neck as he stretches him with three fingers.

" _Peter_!" Juno is looking up at him now, his vibrant blue eye laser pointed on every detail he wants. His nails, digging into the nape of his neck, and the other gripping the sheets. He isn't only looking up at him with love, or reverence, or even an insatiable amount of lust, that isn't what makes Peter's heart swell like a supernova. It the trust there. Maybe he's projecting, but in his eye, he can see how he trusts him with this, with all of it. With all of his heart.

Peter pushes his arms under Juno's legs to hold him as he lines himself up. He laces their fingers together. "Juno." He moans as he pushes inside the sweet, tight heat. "You're so- so _good_."

Juno moves his hips back, closer, closer, until he's fully inside. He will never get used to this. This unchanging way that it feels to have sleepy, soft sex. Kissing like the world ending, with their fingers laced like its the only thing tying him to this planet.

He waits for Juno to adjust, and then he nods. Peter likes this. When its just fucking Juno into mattress, unabashedly, so damn in love with him. The tightness around him, familiar. Something he never would have thought that he'd have for himself.

 _I love you_ , he thinks to himself, _I'm so damn in love with you._ One day it may be the death of him, but what a way to die. He can feel Juno's heavy breath on his face, and sees his eye squeezed shut. A blush colors his dark skin from his cheeks to his neck. " _Peter_." He moans. " _Don't stop_."

The friction they have between them is sweet. As though Juno is fragile, even as Peter is shaking. For a long time, its just that. The bed creaking underneath them, as Peter slowly gains force and speed. The two of them panting and moaning senselessly. Hands tied together.

It's Peter who finishes first. His forehead pressing against Juno's. His hands tightening in his lover's, a low guttural sound releasing from his throat. "Juno." He moans desperately, feeling his orgasm in every cell of his body. His thighs are quaking, and his chest is heaving.

He pulls out of Juno when he's done, this lady still looking up at him desperately, and Peter wraps his hand around his cock. He moans loud and high, until his orgasm approaches, and he goes silent. As if the world is moving a little slower just for him. His single eye rolls to the back of his head, as his mouth shapes a word that may supposed to be many words, but instead comes out a stuttering breath.

Slowly, they both come back to reality, and Peter gives a loose laugh. He's incredulous. He can hardly believe that this is something he can have.

He could get used to this.

* * *

 A few days later, Juno is on a case for Valles Vicky. Meanwhile Peter is drumming his fingers on the desk as he works. The heist that he's going on in a few weeks will hopefully go swimmingly with all of the planning he's put into it. Even Juno has helped him out just a bit. 

He used to think that maybe he could call Juno's apartment home. Go there and have it feel right and normal. Feel the atmosphere around him become familiar. To a degree, it is. Its familiar at least.

But that isn't what makes it home. What makes it home is the way Juno comes stumbling back through the door after the case. How Peter gets him a cup of tea, and wraps them both up in a blanket. Things that have happened countless times, and will happen again.

Juno is frustrating sometimes. Sometimes he lets his anger snap at other people, and sometimes he lets it fester on himself. The stange thing is that it doesn't make him angry in the same way anymore. He still loves him when he's in a snappy mood. Granted, its not necessarily fun, but he gets it. In the same way that he gets when Peter acts too happy and chipper to be true sometimes.

He loves Juno. Loves him more than the galaxy, heists, nice clothes, everything. 

He can't wait until Juno gets home so that he can fix up his new injuries (if he has any), and get him some hot tea, coax him into rest that he rarely lets himself have.

He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *voice crack* pls comment boi bc I appreciate those more than kudos lol imma lil Bitch. But thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
